Haunters
Haunters (called the Haintunt in their mother tongue) are a variety of monster related to Traumas that can only manifest in Akashia. They subsist off of 'Tithes', gelatinous Prometheus blood pumped into their body and stored under their exoskeleton that is refined and provided by the 6 Haunter Oracles, ancient now-immobile giantesses native to Akashia, corrupted by the Haunters and locked away in each Houses' most secure vault or fortress. Their hierarchy consists of: * Randach the Scorned God * The Lords of the Haunt * The House Lords * House Oracles * Haunters Randach is responsible for the creation of Prometheus Cuts, and as such is worshipped by the Haunters. The 10 Lords of the Haunt are: * Irofinis the Dark-Maker (Their unofficial leader) * Kalaf the Heretic * Pinra the Mad Queen * Dasgam the Hive * Sysi the Swollen Fist * Demidi the Watcher * Hrynir the Unknowable * Irandi the Filth * Sekalis the Brood Mother * Banduf the Titan The Haunter Houses are: * The House of the Firmament, led by Tifis of the Firmament and their Oracle being Rinir of the Firmament * The House of Frost, led by Amdir of Frost and their Oracle being Vestol of Frost * The House of the Horns, led by Gadris of the Horns and their Oracle being Alskir of the Horns * The House of Fate, led by Koltos of Fate and their Oracle being Gulimar of Fate * The House of the Void, led by Ademetir of the Void and their Oracle being Imsola of the Void * The House of Bronze, led by Onsgul of Bronze and their Oracle being Andylis of Bronze The Haunter territories in Akashia (as well as the one safe territory) are: * Empyrias, the territory of the House of the Firmament * Oldunsas, the territory of the House of Frost * Ferinis, the territory of the House of the Horns * Halandus, the territory of the House of Fate * Byvalkis, the territory of the House of the Void * Iphestus, the territory of the House of Bronze * The City of Records, the entirely Promethean territory where no Haunters can manifest Other places in Akashia notable for Haunter activity are: * The Firmament Sphere inside Empyrias, where Tifis of the Firmament commands their armies * The Fortress of the Firmament inside Empyrias, where Rinir of the Firmament is stored * The Towers of Frost inside Oldunsas, where Amdir of Frost commands their armies * The Unending Shrine of Frost inside Oldunsas, where Vestol of Frost is stored * The Theatre of the Horns inside Ferinis, where Gadris of the Horns commands their armies * The Chasm of the Horns inside Ferinis, where Alskir of the Horns is stored * The Fate Spire inside Halandus, where Koltos of Fate commands their armies * The Repository of Fate inside Halandus, where Gulimar of Fate is stored * The Jaws of the Void inside Byvalkis, where Ademetir of the Void commands their armies * The Void Chalice, where Imsola of the Void is stored * The Great Bronze Forge inside Iphestus, where Onsgul of Bronze commands their armies * The Vault of Bronze inside Iphestus, where Andylis of Bronze is stored * The Illusory Parade inside the City of Records, where the now-infamous Attack on the Illusory Parade took place